Kunai Liger
Kunai, is a supporting character in the Days series. Anna-Kunai Shuri '''commonly known as Kunai Liger', is a Calm and Collected as well as Intelligent and switched on student in year two class one. She is Very close with Kusari Echidna. Bio 'Appearance' Kunai is a 11-year old Anthropomorphic female Black Liger with a bluish under belly and Violet eyes. she has short fur similar to Honey, and like Amy she has with three bangs. But they're in a blunt Hime-cut similar to Li-Moon She wears a deep Violet Eye-patch with a golden moon crest on it. The moon being a symbol of her tribe. who worshiped the Deity "Lunarith" she also wears golden bracelets and golden sandals as well as a Golden chest plate. along with a White skirt. She can also be seen wearing rags of clothing when she was just a Cub. and usually seen in her School uniform. 'Personality' Kunai is known as the Leader of the Shuri tribe on her home planet of Resonia. She is a classmate of Amy. Kunai is also class president. She's been close friends with Ice for a long time. on her side she classifies him as her best friend. though she is also very hostile towards him after their childhood spent together in the Underworld of '''Tarcon'. she's a little domineering. She often quotes famous proverbs, quotes and sayings. For some reason, she treats Ice like an enemy. more so than a friend but never the less she is respectful and reliable in a pinch. She is very Tomboyish. but despite that she can be cutesy at times as far as wanting to go shopping with Amy and others girls just because she likes cute clothes. Her fashion style is more on the "Sexy" side compared to Honey who prefers simplistic or what's "Hot." She is well versed in many forms of literature often quoting or paraphrasing many well known or unknown words of wisdom. she even Quotes words that Aron, her mother or Ice have said to her before. When somebody refers to her as cute she becomes immediately embarrassed and becomes hostile towards that person. This is because is her tribe being complimented in such a way, was a symbol of marriage or confession. As her name suggests she wields Kunai and Daggers along with two Scimitars that were passed down in her family. This is seen as a symbol of Power and Strength in her tribe. Ice's Story Kunai was born in the Azec forest of Resonia. where she was raised to be the future leader of the Shuri Tribe. a Tribe of Assassin Feline's who hid in the shadows. Being of the Shuri tribe she inherited the last name of "Shuri" where as her Name was taken from her mother "Anna". where as her Middle name was "Kunai" her full name was Anna-Kunai Shuri. Things were a bit complicated because she and her mother both responded to the name Anna. He mother was a Black Tiger and her father was a Black Lion. So naturally she came out being a Black Liger. Her Father died during the Second Chaos War. Her mother raised her alone with the help of the Shuri tribe. Kunai grew up learning how to fight she was told the Story of the "Twelve Devil weapons" Her mother would tell it too her every night before bed. As it was important to the tribe. She was never schooled but she did read a lot for her age. This comprised of many famous books written by Ranpo Raven and Conan Cheetah as well as later writings by Rick Rhinoceros. One day when it was her Fifth birthday her tribe was having a festival to celebrate the great harvest of "Lunarith" their deity. When a horde of demons came and attacked their village they tried their hardest to protect themselves. but in the end it was futile the demons power was just too strong. Days before Her mother received as Marriage invitation from the king of Tarcon requesting that Kunai be given over to him as a concubine. Which her mother rejected this was the reason the why the village was attacked. the demons took Kunai and her mother. to the underworld where. they would live for an eternity of servitude to the king. Her mother was repeatedly raped by the king because Kunai was not old enough to have children. Kunai always did all of her mother's chores for her to make sure she wasn't pushing herself. Soon her mother became ill from the kings sperm the pregnancy wasn't going well. She had a miscarriage. and because the king had no use for her anymore he ordered the guards to kill her. When they did Kunai let out a large cry. Soon after, A girl who was out walking the streets of Tarcon. heard Kunai's scream. and rushed to her aid. the girl his age took her hand and they ran away from the guards boy they soon they came to a dead end as they hid in a abandoned house. The girl asked Kunai for her name in which she replied "My name is...Ianuk" to hide her identity. She bursted out in tears clinging to the girl's shirt. Asking her to save her mother. The girl closed her eyes and slapped Kunai in the face. "Get a grip you live in hell! there's no way to save your mother she's dead far more so than anyone else! if you have time to cry then grow a spine and learn how to fight down here. There is survival but only for those who earn it." Once she was done she sat next to Kunai. Kunai, told her the story of her birth and about a Legend known as the "Twelve Devil Weapons". She mentioned that her mother was a Priestess and worshiper of a Deity named "Solaris." a Mobian deity that is the embodiment of Time and Space. where as her Tribe worshiped "Lunarith" it was said that Solaris and it's counterpart Lunarith created the "Twelve Devil weapons" and sealed them inside twelve unbeknowing woman and that the weapons would be past on to their first born female child. The girl was very intrigued by what Kunai was telling her. The girl stood up and offered to work together with him and that they'd search for the Devil weapons together if they ever got out of Tarcon. kunai, smiled happily and took her hand. it was a deal. and so they spent happy days training and playing together. Months later, while their caretaker was out doing his errands Ice and Kunai decided to go to the lake bed and watch the fireflies they cracked jokes and laughed together as they planned for the future dreaming about becoming an unstoppable team that would collect all of the Devil Weapons. They returned back to their cell. Kunai, decided that they should take a bath and forced Ice to take off her pants, Ice tried to resist but with no avail. She was naked in front Kunai who realised that she made a huge mistake that her friend was a boy not a girl. she stared firmly at her friends crotch before letting out a loud scream while blushing. Ice covered his ears. and then yelled "Why are you screaming you're a guy too! it's like you've never seen your own crotch before!!' Ice then pulled Kunai's rags off causing Kunai to let out another scream. That's when Ice realized that Kunai was a girl. They turned away from each other and sat with their backs against each other. Kunai, now knowing her friend was a boy caused her to feel a deep pounding in her chest. a feeling she had never experienced before. Ice was the first Boy who treated her with such kindness and respect. She, began talking stating that she had hidden her identity because she did not want her pursuers for find her. Her real name was Anna-Kunai Shuri. She had chose to go by her Middle name "Kunai" which meant "Dagger" as a way of protecting herself. She mentioned how she was on the run from a group of royal guards who were going make her another of the Devil kings wife's mainly because she had unique power only her family could produce. Ice, eyes began to glow yellow with hatred. But was calmed down as Kunai placed her hand on his blushing she said. "i'm glad you're so worried about me but really it's nothing." She continued and explained to him that she and her mother had been in hiding for a long time. Ice, then told her that if they stuck together and continued learning from their caretaker that they may one day be able to become Heroes who killed the demon king and set the underworld free of his dark presence. Kunai let out a laugh calling Ice silly. before she was splashed by him. they ended up playing in the small bath getting the cell floor wet. They laughed together before getting dressed and having dinner with their caretaker who told them the story of the Dark knight and the creation of Resonia. Kunai and Ice fell asleep. next to each other while holding hands. The next day while their caretaker went out to get some herbs to heal Ice. Kunai was left to take care of him. Ice slowly went to sleep. Friends * Ice the Porcupine (Best Friend) * Kusari Echidna (Close Friend) * Honey Cat * Amy Rose * Quake the Armadillo * Nagi the Mink * Cloud Gecko